particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Foreign Affairs (Kazulia)
The Department of Foreign Affairs(Kazulianisk: Utenriksdepartement) is a department of the Government of Kazulia. It is responsible for protecting and promoting Kazulian interests internationally. The head of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the Minister of Foreign Affairs, commonly abbreviated to "Foreign Minister". his is regarded as one of the four most prestigious positions in the Cabinet alongside the Statsminister, Minister of Finance, Minister of Home Affairs and Minister of Defence. Daily operations of the Department of Foreign Affairs is managed by a civil servant in the form of the State Secretary for Foreign Affairs, who acts as the head of the Department of Foreign Affairs in the absence of the Minister. History In the early months of 3519, when the government of the future Kingdom of Kazulia and the Federal Republic of Kazulia was being formed, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs was housed in a building in Ulf where Halvor Tonnesen served as its interim Director-General. In November 3521, the longest labour dispute in the history of the Foreign Ministry’s workers union came to an end when diplomats signed an agreement that would increase their salaries and improve their working conditions. A new organisation was founded, the Northern Association for Diplomacy, with the mission of promoting the interests of Foreign Ministry staff. In response to issues raised, Tonnesen arranged for the Stortinget to launch a caucus entitled the “Caucus for the strengthening of the foreign service and Kazulian diplomacy”. Joined by politicians across the political spectrum, Tonnesen said, “As long as the security establishment and the army are preferred over the foreign service, national security is damaged. A country whose foreign service doesn’t take a central position doesn’t act in the best national interest.” Responsibilities and Organisation The Stortinget has constitutional responsibility to craft the nation's foreign policy in the interests of the nation's future. The Department advances Kazulian objectives and interests in the world through its primary role in developing and implementing the Statsminister's foreign policy. The Ministry's purposes are as follows:- * Protecting and assisting Kazulian citizens residing or travelling abroad * Assisting Kazulian businesses in the international marketplace; * Coordinating and providing support for international activities of other government agencies; * Maintaining public confidence and acknowledgement in the nation's foreign policy. The Department of Foreign Affairs conducts these activities with a civilian workforce, and normally uses the Foreign Service personnel system for positions that require service abroad. Employees may be assigned to diplomatic missions abroad to represent Kazulia, analyse and report on political, economic, and social trends; adjudicate visas; and respond to the needs of Kazulian citizens abroad Organisation The State Secretary assists the Minister in the overall management of the Department. Reporting to the State Secretary are the three Under Secretaries and the counsellor, along with several staff offices: * State Secretary for External Affairs * Secretary-General * Deputy Secretary-General * Department for International Cooperation ** Section for Artania ** Section for Macon and Keris ** Section for Seleya ** Section for Majatra ** Section for Temania and Vascania * Department for Regional Cooperation ** Nordic-Dovani Section ** Dovanian Policy Section ** Section for Northern Dovani ** Section for Southern Dovani ** AFTA (Agricultural Free Trade Area) Coordination Center * Department for Security Policy and Arctic Affairs ** Section for Arctic and Marine Affairs ** Section for Security Policy ** Section for Export and Import Control * Department for Humanitarian Affairs and the World Congress ** Section for Humanitarian Affairs and Services ** Section for Human Rights ** Section for World Congress Policy ** Section for International Initiatives and Incentives * Department for Cultural and Education ** Section for Cultural Affairs ** Section for Public Information ** Section for Information Curation ** Section for Translations and Language Skills ** Section for Archives and ICT * Department for Economic Developmen ** Kazulian Chamber of Commerce - Hawu Mumenhes ** Kazulian Chamber of Commerce - Jakania ** Kazulian Chamber of Commerce - Istalia ** Kazulian Chamber of Commerce - Vanuku ** Kazulian Chamber of Commerce - Zardugal ** Section for Energy, Business and the Environment * Department for Legal and Treaty Affairs ** Section for International Law and the Law of the Sea ** Section for Trade Category:Kazulia Category:Government and politics of Kazulia